


Villa what’s wrong

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Right after Annalise has her shower dream in season 1 about Rosie’s Rosie notices something is up  with her





	Villa what’s wrong

“Tickets to the opera you and me how does that sound?”Beaumont asked her

“Stay away from me”Annalise snapped at Rosie 

She recently had a very weird embarrassing dream where she was in the shower and rosie joined her and the two were about to kiss 

There was a look of pure bliss on her face when she laid in her bed unaware that it was not reality 

Now that she was wide awake she had to make certain compartmentalizations she reasoned it was only because he’s the only guy she’s been spending most of her time with 

It’s not like she has feelings for him or anything he’s just a friend and nothing more besides mostly being an annoying thorn at her side 

“Villa what’s wrong?”Beaumont asked his friend he was concerned 

She seemed more stressed out than he’s usually seen her stressed out 

Something was bothering her and he’d get to the bottom of it 

“I had a bad dream”Villa said to him lying was easier she didn’t want to tell him about the fantasy dream she had involving him 

“What kind of a bad dream like a bad dream where you wake up living another persons life bad dream or someone’s broke into my house bad dream?”Beaumont asked his friend 

“The second one”Annalise smiles 

“Damn I was gonna tell you about the time I dreamed I was Tom cruise he has a weird ass life love his movies but Scientology and me yeah not a good mix”Beaumont jokes 

“Tom cruise that must have been interesting?”She rose a brow over at him after chuckling 

“Oh it was”Beaumont tells her

“I needed that laugh thanks”Annalise composed herself after breaking into more laughter 

“I’m sorry you had a bad dream hope I could at the very least make your day a teensy bit better”Beaumont smiled at her

“Well it involved me just being myself I was alone and it was scary”Annalise explained 

“Loneliness can be terrifying it’s human nature to want to connect with others but it can be hard doing so”Beaumont said


End file.
